Kalter Regen
by morsure
Summary: „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause.“Und ohne daran zu denken, dass ich kein Zuhause mehr hatte, folgte ich der Stimme und den Augen, die mich tröstend und voller Freundschaft angesehen hatten.


**Kalter Regen**

_Drei Tränen die ich_

_für euch wein_

_erste Träne für die Rose_

_so schön und rein_

_zweite Träne gefüllt voll_

_bittrem Schmerz_

_dritte und letzte Träne mit_

_ihr ging auch mein Herz_

Kalter Regen tropft auf mein schmutziges Gesicht. Die Tropfen laufen langsam über meine dreckige Haut und hinterlassen weisse Spuren. Wie Tränen rollen sie mir die Wangen hinunter – schwarze Tränen aus Schmutz und Wasser. Vielleicht weine ich ja auch, vielleicht ist es nur der Regen. Mir ist es egal.

Ich sehe die nasse Gasse hinunter, an deren Anfang ich stehe. Alles ist trist und grau. Die Luft schmeckt salzig und hat den Geruch nach nassem Asphalt und Teer. Mein Körper fühlt sich geschunden und müde an, doch mein Inneres fühlt nichts mehr.

Wie lang ich wohl schon hier stehe und die leere Gasse anstarre? Ich weiss es nicht, es ist mir egal. Wenn ich hier stehen bleibe, wird das, was passiert ist nie zu mir vordringen. Wenn ich einfach so hier stehen bleibe, wird alles nie geschehen sein. Es ist kalt und ich merke, wie mein Körper friert. Mein Gewand ist schon längst durchnässt und klebt an meiner bleichen Haut, wie das Leichentuch an einem Toten. Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Mich zu bewegen würde heissen, zu begreifen. Zu begreifen würde bedeuten es akzeptieren zu müssen. Ich wollte einfach nur stehen bleiben und warten. Warten, bis irgendetwas Ungeahntes passiert. Vielleicht würde sie ja zurückkehren. Vielleicht würde ich aufwachen und sich alles als dummer Traum entwickeln. Ich würde aufwachen und sie würde mich sanft fragen, ob ich schlecht geträumt hätte? Ich hör ihre Stimme in meinem Ohr, diese Stimme, die ich so sehr liebe und die ich sosehr vermisse. Sie würde mich anlächeln und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchen. Dann würde sie mir sagen, dass sie mich liebt und ich würde tief in ihre Augen sehen und wieder in ihnen versinken. In diesen braunen, unergründlich tiefen Augen, die voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit waren. Dann würde ich ihr sagen, dass ich nur schlecht geträumt habe, ich würde sie in den Arm nehmen und wir würden wieder einschlafen. Während dem einschlafen würde ich ihr zärtlich ins Ohr flüstern, dass ich sie liebe und sie würde sanft im Schlaf lächeln…

Ich schmeck etwas Salziges an meinen Lippen. Es sind meine Tränen. Tränen, ausgelöst durch meine eigene Phantasie – oder waren es Erinnerungen? Diese altbekannten, bittersalzigen Tränen, die immer dann hochsteigen, wenn ich in Gedanken bei ihr bin. Diese Gedanken sind immer mit einem schmerzhaften Lächeln verbunden, in dem Zärtlichkeit und unendliche Trauer steckt. Ein trauriges Lächeln begleitet von stummen Tränen.

Ein Teil meiner Gedanken gehört ihr, wie ein Teil meines Herzens. Ihr gehört der Teil meines Herzens, der fehlt – für immer. Ich bin nicht mehr fähig, klar zu denken. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, klar zu denken. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, klug und verantwortungsbewusst zu sein – denn es ist unwichtig.

Ich zittere bereits am ganzen Körper. Wie lang steh ich schon mitten im strömenden Regen? Minuten? Stunden? Oder gar Tage? Ich weiss es nicht und es ist mir egal. Soll ich doch erfrieren, erstarren, einfach verschwinden, es ist mir egal. Es ist, als würde alles was um mich herum geschieht nur durch eine Glaswand zu mir dringen. Irgendwie leiser, verschwommen und unklar. Wie durch eine dreckige Schaufensterscheibe. Die kalte, nasse Gasse vor mir, der strömende Regen, der graue Himmel… alles ist irgendwie unecht und falsch. Wie in einem schlechten Buch.

Ich bleibe einfach stehen und warte. Ich versuche nicht zu denken, denn jeder einzelne Gedanken schmerzt. Jeder Gedanke, dreht sich nur um sie. Sie, die mein Herz Blut weinen lässt. Ich könnte sie mit einer zarten, wunderschönen Blume vergleichen, die ganz leise und heimlich im Dunkeln wächst. Eine Blume, wundervoll und rein. Ich war derjenige, der sie entdecken durfte, ich war derjenige… und ich habe den Fehler begangen sie zu pflücken.

Was hab ich nur getan? Ich habe sie geliebt, mehr noch als mein eigenes Leben. Ich habe sie mehr geliebt, als mich selbst. Bis sie Teil von mir selber wurde. Bis meine unbändige Hälfte sie verdorren liess...

Immer wenn ich an die weisse Lilie denke, die ich auf kalte Erde gelegt habe, in ihrem Gedenken steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Sie war wegen mir nicht mehr da. Warum hab ich das nur getan? Warum hab ich ihr das nur angetan? Warum hab ich sie nicht von mir gestossen, und so ihr Leben gerettet?

Und weiter tropft kalter Regen auf mein Gesicht und weiter vermischt sich das kalte Wasser mit meinen heissen Tränen.

Als ich aufwachte, nach jener Vollmondnacht und das Blut in meinem Mund roch hab ich nicht gewusst, was ich getan habe. Ich konnte mich an Nichts erinnern, an Nichts.

Als man sie vermisste, konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, was ich getan hab in jener Nacht. Als man mich fragte, ob ich sie gesehen habe, konnte ich mich nicht erinnern was passiert ist, in jener verfluchten Nacht. Und als man sie fand, konnte ich mich wieder erinnern. Sie war so schön und so rein. Hand in Hand waren wir zu zweit unterm Sternenhimmel gewandert. Das war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen. Sie hat mir all das Schöne im Leben gezeigt, dass es für mich noch zu leben gab. Diese eine Nacht war die schönste und letzte, die wir zu zweit durchträumten.

Ich höre irgendwo weit weg von mir Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen. Sollen sie doch rufen und schreien, mir ist es egal. Sollen sie mich finden und mich beschimpfen, mir war das egal. Sollen sie mich doch schlagen und einsperren, es wäre nur gerecht. Das grösste, was sie mir nehmen könnten habe ich mir bereits schon selbst genommen.

Mein ganzer Körper ist von der Kälte und Nässe geschwächt, doch ich fühle keinen körperlichen Schmerz, keine Kälte.

In jener Nacht, so weit kann ich mich noch entsinnen, waren wir zu zweit, nebeneinander eingeschlafen. Arm in Arm unter freiem Himmel. Aufgewacht bin ich allein, zerkratzt war mein ganzer Körper, zerrissen meine Kleider und blutig meine Hände. Ich kann mir das nie verzeihen, vielleicht kann sie es mir verzeihen.

Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie wir sie im Wald fanden. Wie meine Welt unterging.

Wie Sirius und James mich geschockt angeschaut haben und ich sah, die Angst in ihrem Gesicht, ich sah die Abscheu. In ihren Augen funkeln.

Und ich weiss, wie ich da stand und einfach nichts fühlte. Meine ganzen Gefühlen waren innert einer Sekunde abgetötet worden. Ich sah, mein Leben vor mir liegen, in einer Blutlache, die ich selbst angerichtet habe. Was bin ich für ein Monster. Was bin ich für ein Biest – man sollte mich einsperren und mich schlagen. Man sollte mich quälen und umbringen. Das hätte ich verdient. Ich habe kein Recht auf Leben.

Und ich entsinne mich wieder dieser weissen Lilie, die ich auf die kalte Erde legte. Auf ihr Grab, auf das Grab meiner Liebe, das Grab meines Lebens. Ich habe mir ihren zarten Körper unter dem grossen Gewicht der Erde vorgestellt. Wie er dalag. Die Erde war viel zu schwer für sie. Ich habe an die Blumen gedacht, die überall darauf lagen. Sie war auch eine Blume gewesen – so unglaublich schön. Ich entsinne mich noch der Blicken derer, die mich einst voller Liebe ansahen, wie sie mich nun voller Hass und Abscheu betrachteten.

Und nun steh ich hier im Regen und mir ist alles egal – ohne sie.

Leere, tiefe Leere ausgefüllt mit Schmerz fühl ich in mir.

Auf einmal spüre ich, wie eine Hand meine Schulter berührt. Ich blinzle und vertreibe den milchigen Schleier der Tränen von meinen Augen. Ich sehe in rehbraune Augen.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause."

Und ohne daran zu denken, dass ich kein Zuhause mehr hatte, folgte ich der Stimme und den Augen, die mich tröstend und voller Freundschaft angesehen hatten. Ich folgte James ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs. Ich folgte ihm, nur um kurze Zeit darauf auch seinen Tod zu beklagen.


End file.
